


Mutual Affection

by day_dreamer016



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, M/M, One Night Stands, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreamer016/pseuds/day_dreamer016
Summary: After Monday Night Raw (09/08/18), Dean had walked out on his brothers, feeling as if it was his fault for losing their match. Drew had been tense all night, tired and battered mentally from Braun and Dolph constantly asking things of him that he doesn't have the heart to deny. Both teams are falling apart from the inside out. Luckily, two members seem to be coming and growing together.





	Mutual Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Drew and Dean to be angsty boyfriends. Is that too much to ask?

He slammed the locker room door behind him, locking it to ensure there wouldn’t be any intruders. He gritted and bared his teeth in a snarl as he clenched his fists. Which swung back and forth angrily before freezing at his temples. Crazy baby blues glanced around the room in a slight panic. The bubbling of guilt and anger began to plague his mind and make him feel nauseated. It only worsened when a pair of knuckles began to knock on the wooden door, calling out his name in the voices’ own alarm. All of the sudden stimulation was honestly making him lose his mind. It also made his movements quicker, working harder to collect his things and leave. And as he did so, the two men waking for him each grabbed an arm, asking if he was okay, how he was feeling. But all he did, all he could do, was just growl at them before he stalked off towards the arena’s garage.

Someone also had the same idea. They didn’t mean to meet there in the halls. But there was a recognizable pain on his face that the other knew too well. So there was a silent agreement, to what though, he didn’t know. They just nodded at each other before figuring out their escape plan; separate rental car, different rooms from their normal. It was easier said than done. There were too many judging eyes. They weren’t supposed to be together, they never were. But these people didn’t get it, they were fucked over tonight. This little  _ thing _ was only temporary. Hatred would return by the morning and fists would be flying by the end of the week. It was only for tonight, this random and awkward thing they had.

Eventually, the two were on the road. While the other drove, the other was curled up in the passenger side seat, head resting on the cold window. Tired eyes fluttered open and close until a hand reached over and gently placed itself on his upper thigh. Blue eyes glanced down at the appendage, snickering before placing his own on it. “Don’t get used to it,” the gravelly voice murmured as the man began looked out the window again. To which the other only hummed in response, pulling the hand up to kiss the knuckles tenderly.

“Same goes for you, Ambrose.”

“Shut up McIntyre.”

 

====

 

No one else in the world existed but them. Even if they were shrouded in the room’s darkness, they could still see the thrilling brightness of each other’s eyes. The two men grinned, Drew preening as Dean ran his fingers through the other’s long, inky black hair. Once it stopped, they leaned in for gentle pecks.

“They don’t deserve you,” whispered the Scottish man as he rested all of his weight on the man below him. “Both are idiots for thinking that it’s your fault.”

This made Ambrose let out a soft chortle as he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of McIntyre’s head. “Braun and Dolph are too full of themselves. You’re a very modest man, you deserve better---”

“ _ You _ deserve better.” He interrupted.

“ _ We _ deserve better.” Dean corrected, letting his head fall back and rest on the pillow. Which allowed Drew to lay his head on Dean’s broad chest as he hummed in agreement. “Maybe I’ll go as far as to say that we deserve. . . each other.”

McIntyre looked up at his fellow WWE employee. Though his body tensed at the warming statement, his greenish-blue eyes grew soft. He did enjoy this odd time with Ambrose. The man was surprisingly tamed and he often times proved to be an actually loving person. Not that it never showed or anything when the man was in the ring with his so-called-brothers. To sum it up, Ambrose was an oddly charming man. A man Drew didn’t have the right to, however. While it would be nice to be around him or have a decent relationship, it wouldn’t work at this point in time.

Keeping that in mind, the larger man sighed annoyingly. He nuzzled his face in the space between Dean’s pecs. Which made Ambrose laugh, clearly amused by the situation. “For a  _ Scottish Psychopath _ , you’re pretty cute.”

“For being the  _ Lunatic Fringe _ , you’re pretty mellow,” countered Drew as he looked back up at Ambrose. “And I like that.” He commented almost inaudibly.

Smirking, Dean craned his neck to place another kiss to Drew’s lips, making both chuckle at the ticklish sensation of each others’ beards. When Drew moved to pull back, to end the gentle affection, Dean dove back in for a more heated kiss. The man then used his aching, tired body to roll them over, straddling McIntyre’s hips as he sat up straight with a wide, shit-eating grin. The darker skinned man couldn’t help but snicker at the expression. Or buck his hips up, grinding the bulge in his boxers against Dean’s own clothed ass.

“Awe, I thought we were just going cuddle for tonight,” Dean whined as he ran his hands over Drew’s hairy chest, stopping to tug the strands lightly.

He grunted softly, pupils blowing wide as his eyelids grew heavy-lidded. Then his swollen lips grew wide as they formed a dimpled smirk. “You’re the one straddling me, darlin’.”

“Fuck, call me that again.”


End file.
